I Am My Only Master
by Fuyu-Pyuun
Summary: I Am My Only Master!" she declared with confidence. She was so sure that Sasuke heard her loud and clear. But was her vision and hearing deceiving her? , Because just now she heard Sasuke laugh. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I Am My Only Master

**Anime**: Naruto Shippuuden (obviously)

**Rating**: T (I don't know if it will get higher soon, maybe)

**Language: **English with a hint of Japanese

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**A/n: I just read a really good yet heartbreaking book…the title was The Forbidden Game by L.J Smith(Vampire Diaries anyone?) and in the book there was a quote from a very beautiful character (oh Julian) that got stuck in my head…."I am my only master" so I decided to make it as a concept and the title for my 2****nd**** fic of sasusaku here yep this is practically my 2****nd**** sasusaku fanfic but unfortunately the 1****st**** one was well…..I completely snapped…I mean I tend to leave things unfinished I just hope this fic would get a happy ending…hopefully. Ayt right on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Heck I don't own NARUTO if I did I wouldn't be killing off characters.**

**Chapter 1**

In a mission, Sakura happens to bump-in to a familiar raven haired boy whom she and Naruto have been searching for. Although, she never expect it would go this far.

He wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke whom they used to know, he wasn't the friend whom they used to know. He wasn't the Sasuke whom she has confessed her undying love for. This Sasuke was a monster and now Sakura was about to get struck by his katana blade even without second thoughts. Not even saying even a single word to her.

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she was too numb to move a finger, not because she was lost in space but because of the fact that Sasuke would not have any hesitations in finishing her off with his own hands.

"_Sasuke wouldn't do this…the Sasuke that I love would never do this he protected me…"_she exclaimed to herself. Her mind was so confused and frustrated to mention even a word to Sasuke.

She was not speaking indeed but her green orbs spoke everything for her. She didn't have any idea that Sasuke could read her eyes. Anger, Frustration, Confusion…but this made him hungrier for her blood.

This was it…this was it for her she'll die with the hands of the person whom she loves the most. Yes, she still loves him even after all that happened and after all that he has done to her and her heart was aching so much, not because she was going to be killed by him….but because she wasn't able to save him from himself.

She motioned to close her eyes.

"Yo!" after the puff of smoke faded there revealed a man with an orange mask.

"Stop Sasuke, don't you think her abilities would be put to waste? She will be of big help…it would save us the trouble of looking for a medic nin and after all isn't she the apprentice of Tsunade?" the masked man said with a tone that was different from earlier.

She doesn't know if she would be grateful that her passing away ceased.

"Hn" Sasuke seemed to agree, replying with his usual monotone.

"Arise girl" The masked man said as he instructed her to stand up. She wanted to hesitate what made them so sure that she wouldn't try to run away when she has the opportunity. Who was she kidding…She couldn't run away when Sasuke is already in her grasp.

She glared at the masked-man as she stood up.

The masked-man gave out an evil laugh.

"Oh who knows we will make her join us soon…make her join the Akatsuki" he said between laughs.

"Are you kidding me? Never in a million years would I BETRAY ANDN DESSERT THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" She bursted out… and continued "And what makes you so sure that I wouldn't run away?"

"That is so obvious"she added.

"Obvious?Well obviously…didn't you worship Sasuke?"He said

"I Am My Only Master!" she declared with confidence.

She was so sure that Sasuke heard her loud and clear. But was her vision and hearing deceiving her? , Because just now she heard Sasuke laugh.

**A/N: cliffy hangers! Ha! Well I do hope you already have an idea of the story…please do write a review ayt? Onegaishimasu! By the end of the fic I will choose one person and I will BTW words in **_**italics are thoughts, inner thoughts, flashbacks and previews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I like this story but I am a busy person and I tend to lazy at times so I promise to update this as soon as I can…so yeah. READ and REVIEW please. (I welcome flames…really burn this as much as you can… no human is perfect….so I am not perfect and you are not perfect too...haha).**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill… If I owned this damn yellow dobe I wouldn't add so many fillers.**

Chapter 2

"_I Am My Only Master!" she declared with confidence. _

_She was so sure that Sasuke heard her loud and clear. But was her vision and hearing deceiving her? , Because just now she heard Sasuke laugh._

She was right he was laughing like crazy with pure malice in its tone. _"This is not Sasuke! He does not laugh like this he does not laugh like a cold blooded murderer!"_ she thought.

What does he think a? Did she even tell a joke…? Why is he treating her like a joke?

He looked at Sakura as if she was his prey. The killing intent was so visible he was so hungry so hungry to get a feel of her blood in his hands.

But before he was out of her sight…

"What became of you Sasuke? You are worse than your brother… you have become a monster!" She hissed and Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Whatever you do is hopeless…" The masked man said.

"I will never give up! I won't give you up Sasuke! Even if I can't bring you back home I will destroy the monster that you have become!" she shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Hn" he finally left.

"So this is the famous cherry blossom of Konoha" a white-haired man said

"She is cute" another man he was huge but he looked harmless. Looks can be deceiving though.

"Oh it is just another ugly whore she looks weak was she really Sasuke's team mate?" A girl wearing glasses whined.

"Who is she calling ugly, weak and a whore? Does she even look at the mirror because all those fit to her!" Inner Sakura hissed while punching an ugly-looking Karin look alike doll.

"Heh you're just jealous of her…" Suigetsu said.

Karin and Suigetsu started to fight.

"Come now on guys" Juugo stopped them

"Right, faster bitch I still need to make out with Sasuke-sama!" Karin said dreamily

"It is officially that girl is crazy! Oie Sakura kick her slutty ass already! Even If Sasuke is already a monster I will never believe he would make-out with such a whore that would be so…DISGUSTING. But of course it is possible since Sasuke-kun is just another teenager with hormones…"Inner Sakura remarked with a twitching vein in the head.

"You are right EHH?" Sakura agreed.

"HAHAHA" Inner Sakura laughed.

Sakura was lead to a dark hallway all the way into a cell-like structure. "just like a prison" she thought to herself.

Sakura was silent the whole time she didn't reply at the insults that Karin was throwing her. She didn't mind those things because she will never stepped down into that poor girl's level.

She went inside the cell, sat in a corner and heard Karin say.

"Do not even try to escape when you are inside that cell you are weak as a little girl." This time Karin was right because she felt that her chakra was sucked out of her when the 3 left she could not help but fall to sleep. But as she closed her eyes she laid down her walls and cry herself to sleep because at lease no one will see her no one will see her in that dark place.

She was awakened with the weight on top of her; she realized it was the white-haired man from earlier. She was considered as a very strong woman but now at that state she was defenseless and weak.

"Don't worry I am sure you did this many times already" Suigetsu said with a perverted smirk.

No she never did this because Sakura was not a whore.

Suigetsu started to kiss her everywhere; he started to touch her everywhere. He started to undress her and himself….As Suigetsu was about to thrust inside of her she used all the strength that is left of her to shout

"SASUKE-KUN HELP ME!" she broke down into tears.

She knew it was a gamble…she gambled with the bet that Sasuke would come and save her. Because after all that he has shown….She still believes in him…

Almost…she was almost ravaged by that pervert….but then her bet was right…he came Sasuke came…

Suigetsu was automatically laid down on the floor. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura said weakly.

This was Sasuke…this was definitely him. Even though she was on the brink of unconsciousness she could see his anger… right through his red eyes… was he so angry that his sharingan was even activated.

After Suigetsu was beaten to a pulp, Sasuke approached her and covered her body with his Akatsuki jacket. Sasuke carried her gently bridal-style just like he used to when he saved her in the chuunin exams.

Sasuke then uttered these words that left her surprised even at that weak state.

"No Man is to touch her!"He hissed venom to Suigetsu.

Sasuke brought her to his room before unconsciousness consumes her.

**A/n: gomen guys…having a writer's block…..blame it on L . noooo never blame L or else I will eat you and make your life miserable forever….uwaa I watched Death note again...And why did he have to die! Uwaaa ne ne I am aching to write a LxLight fanfic nyahaha….I am sick now and having an L Fetish! Well that is all for now Ja Ne! **


End file.
